


Snow Globe

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You have to imagine a music box playing Leonard Cohen's <i>Take This Waltz</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Snow Globe

**Author's Note:**

> You have to imagine a music box playing Leonard Cohen's _Take This Waltz_

Sometimes we dance when I need you  
A touch of your strength in the night  
Dressed for a Viennese ballroom  
A woodland glade clearing of white

A happiness all but forgotten  
A dance that is older than time  
Our partnership sure as the snow falling down  
Your body pressed close against mine

Sometimes we dance when I need you  
Miniature figures in love  
The music box chimes are as soft as the snow  
And I watch from outside and above


End file.
